


Render Unto Caeser

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Ally Rowena, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Drugging, BAMF Mary Winchester, Bathing/Washing, Beheading, Brothers, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dean Calls Cas His Husband, Developing Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Gay Bar, Good Son Jack, Graphic Description of Past Rape/Non-Con, Healing, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jack's Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Nana Mary - Freeform, Nightmares, No Sex, No Smut, Out of the Closet Dean, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Sam Makes a Move, Sarcasm, Season/Series 13, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Mary Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Talking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel and Dean finally come together once Mary and Jack have returned from Apocalypse World. The family comes together with their new ally, Rowena, to launch a rescue attempt for Gabriel in Hell. The archangel is in bad shape in more ways than one. It takes a family of Winchesters to heal a family of Winchesters.





	Render Unto Caeser

**Author's Note:**

> ***Trigger Warning***  
> I tried to tag this properly. There is a situation of attempted drugging of a drink at a bar and a re-telling of how the same situation led to a past sexual assault.

When Mary and Jack stepped through the rift on the beach in Washington, Mary went straight to the open arms of her younger son and Jack was swept up by Cas. Dean stood alone with tears in his eyes. The last time he was here with Cas...he was giving him a proper hunter’s funeral. He already got his win when he saw Cas by the payphone in that alley. He could be happy for his brother and his best friend.

 

Mary stumbled over to Dean next. It felt so good to have her back but guilt churned in his stomach. He’d written her off for dead. He pushed Sam into accepting it when  _ he _ was the one with faith this moment would happen. Dean smiled through his tears when Mary even clutched at Cas and sobbed in relief that he was still alive. Dean stepped closer to Jack and surprised the boy by holding him tight.

 

“You did good, son. I’m proud of you. You didn’t leave family behind,” Dean told him. And he meant it. He’d tried to keep Jack at a distance. He just knew the kid would go dark side and he’d be the only one with the balls to end him. But Jack was...Jack. Dean saw more of Cas in him and grew to feel protective of him, just like the rest of his family. Just as Cas chose the Winchesters over Heaven, Jack chose them over Lucifer.

 

Sam finished the spell to close the rift. He knew Dean couldn’t bring himself to go in the house again so he suggested they pack up and drive a little ways to find a motel for the night. He got two rooms, one for himself, Dean, and Mary. The other was for Jack and Cas. They’d likely stay up to talk about Jack’s time in Apocalypse World. Dean would want to keep a close eye on their mother. The brothers had only briefly been in the other world. They couldn’t imagine her surviving weeks with first Lucifer then Michael.

 

She just wanted to sleep. Jack had healed her body, but she was exhausted. All she’d done was fight for so long. Locked in a room with two veteran hunters watching over her, she finally allowed her mind to go into a deep cycle. It wasn’t without nightmares but it was more than she’d gotten before. When she woke up the next morning, late, there were a couple bags of clean clothes waiting for her. She thanked her boys and stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

 

Jack had a similar night. Castiel just sat on his bed and watched over his son as he whimpered and tossed. Occasionally he would stroke his hair or hum to soothe him. The child had existed for a handful of months and already experienced so much tragedy and heartache. Castiel had planned to raise him from infancy, gradually introducing him to the wonders and beauty of the world. Without his parents his only guardians were Sam and Dean, world-weary and pessimistic. Jack had to face the ugliness head on.

 

“How’s Jack?” Dean asked when he and Cas made the early Walmart run together.

 

“He had a difficult night. How’s your mother?”

 

Dean sighed. “Same. I mean, it’s a good thing that she’s back but...I don’t know what to do here. Me and Sam get tossed in the Bad Place for a couple days and we get right back to work. Do we look for a case for her or take her home and let her have some space? Whatever I did the first time she came back didn’t work,” he confided in Cas.

 

“I think getting everyone home is our first priority. Lucifer is still out there. Michael is coming. Asmodeus and Ketch are planning something. We have much to prepare for.”

 

“It’s good to hear you talk like that, Cas. Us against them. It’s how it should be. You and Jack, just as much Winchesters as me, Sam, and Mom. We add in Jody, Donna, and the girls? We’re unstoppable.”

 

Cas just smiled. He had much to say to Dean but it would have to wait. It always had to wait. 

 

***

 

Mary and Jack settled into their rooms at the bunker. Dean had kept some of her things and Sam had insisted they leave things as they were. He almost gave in a couple weeks ago and actually brought a box to Mary’s room. Dean stopped him, reminded him of what Jack had shown them before he left. Jack had very little of his own but his room looked more lived in than the one kept for Cas. Still, everybody had a place to call their own. And they were  _ home.  _

 

Castiel waited until everyone else had retired to their rooms before approaching Dean’s. Dean was usually the last one to sleep. He instinctively watched over everyone else as the head of the family. “Dean? May I speak with you?”

 

“Sure, Cas. What’s on your mind?”

 

Cas stepped forward to hug Dean. “Thank you. For not giving up on Jack. For believing in him.”

 

Dean smiled and hugged back. “Even if I didn’t like the kid, I’d still do it for  _ you. _ That’s what you do for the people you…” Dean pulled back and looked down, “...the people you love.”

 

Cas put a hand on Dean’s cheek to guide his face back to looking at him. Dean didn’t flinch or shy away. In a bold move for him, he gently captured Dean’s lips with his own. It was soft, chaste. He looked to Dean with wide blue eyes. He was scared and hopeful. Dean held the gaze for what felt like an eternity to Castiel before lashes fluttered over green and he leaned in for another kiss. This one lingered as Dean brought his arms up around Cas.

 

***

 

Cas got up and went to retrieve his clothes from the floor. He had on his boxers and was buttoning his white dress shirt when he heard Dean stir. 

 

“Time’s it?” Dean mumbled.

 

“Five. I should go back to my room before the others wake up.”

 

“Screw it. Come back to bed.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Mean it. Come on.”

 

Cas kept the boxers but removed his shirt again. He slid in next to Dean where he’d held the covers back for him. He didn’t require the sleep but it was nice in Dean’s bed. It was much softer than his own and had the warmth of another body. Dean slung an arm over his waist and settled back asleep, perhaps not fully waking to begin with. Cas closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Sam lightly tapped on Dean’s door before opening it. It was after eight and unlike Dean to sleep in unless he’d been drinking the night before. As far as he knew Dean only had two beers with the takeout they grabbed for dinner. He stopped a step over the threshold when he saw his brother cuddled in bed with Castiel. They looked so peaceful and he thought Dean was smiling in his sleep. He just grinned and backed away quietly.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Mary asked her son when he walked into the kitchen, still sporting the happy expression. “Where’s your brother? He’s usually up by now.”

 

“I think we should let Dean sleep in. Looks like he had  _ company _ last night.”

 

“Company? I thought you had an agreement about bringing people back here? Has he been seeing someone?”

 

“Oh he didn’t bring anyone in.” Sam raised his eyebrow at his mother, hoping she would catch on.

 

“Wait...Dean and  _ Cas _ ?” Mary was a little shocked but couldn’t keep her lips from curling into a smile. “I suspected but...Dean’s gay?”

 

“Not exactly. Believe me, I’ve walked in on things a little brother should  _ never _ see. If he’s done more than flirt with other guys he’s kept it well hidden from me. They have this...bond. Profound bond, Cas called it. They’re just drawn to each other. Surprised it took this long, really.”

 

Sam decided to start breakfast while they waited for the rest of the family to rise. The smell of bacon frying was like a siren song to Dean, drawing him out even when he was hungover. He hadn’t bothered dressing, just shuffling in with messy hair and rumpled sleep clothes. 

 

Jack was next, somewhat more put together. He went straight for the coffee. Like father, like son, Cas was the last to join them but also favored caffeine. Sam set out what he’d cooked so everyone could serve themselves.

 

“How’d you sleep, Dean?” Mary asked, smiling coyly.

 

Dean tried to mumble a “fine" around a mouthful of bacon. 

 

“So, Castiel, how long have you and Dean been together?” She pushed with her next question. Dean choked on his food and Cas had to assist him.

 

“What the hell, Mom? In front of the kid?” Dean’s eyes were wide and his voice went higher.

 

“Dean, it isn’t an inappropriate question just because it makes you uncomfortable,” Cas scolded. “The romantic aspect of our relationship is very recent, Mary,” he answered.

 

“Well, I’m happy you boys got things sorted out.” Mary concluded. She hoped it was enough for Dean to infer her approval and acceptance. He just nodded and silently finished what was on his plate.

 

Since Sam cooked, cleanup was on Dean. Cas stayed to help, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He let Dean keep to himself for most of it.

 

“I hope what I said to your mother wasn’t out of line,” he said.

 

Dean sighed. “No. It wasn’t. I just wasn’t ready to talk about it, you know?  _ We _ haven’t talked about it.”

 

“Do you regret what happened between us?”

 

Dean turned to face him and placed his hands on Cas’ shoulders. “No, I don’t. Okay? But it changes things.”

 

“What changes, Dean? We live together. We’re a family. You’re already overprotective and worry. We...bicker, as Sam says. I consider Sam my brother.”

 

“Okay, when you put it that way, not much. But it’s still different. It’s like...I got more more on the line now. More to lose.”

 

Cas tenderly touched Dean’s face. “Ever since you came into my life I’ve felt that way.”

 

Dean leaned in closer. “So this is it, huh? We’re  _ us _ now?”

 

Cas pecked a soft kiss on his lips. “We always have been. Just now I can hold you at night when I watch over you. When you need comfort you can seek it in my arms.”

 

“It was nice waking up with you,” Dean returned the kiss. They stood there basically making out until they heard the distinct throat clearing sound of the great Midwestern moose.

 

“As disgustingly cute as that is...we got a call from Ketch,” Sam defended his interruption.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

 

“Dean, Cas...he says Gabriel is alive. Asmodeus has him.”

 

“Gabriel? But I should have sensed him. This has to be one of his tricks, Dean.” 

 

“You said there were heavy wards on your cell, Cas. Asshat could have him shackled, carved up, and tossed in a box so deep Chuck couldn’t find him. The question is, what the hell does he want with him and why is Ketch in on it?” Dean asked.

 

“Asmodeus needs something powerful to raise his...beasts. It’s why he wants Jack. A powered down Lucifer was just a nuisance to him. But Lucifer getting his grace back means Asmodeus needs to destroy him to get what he wants. The only way to do that now is with an archangel blade, wielded by an archangel,” Cas explained.

 

Sam grabbed Cas’ shoulders. “Could Gabriel have faked his death? Made Lucifer  _ think _ he stabbed him with an archangel blade?”

 

Cas thought it over. “It’s possible. With Gabriel anything is possible. Metatron...he used Gabriel, or what I thought was an image of him, to convince me to raise my army. To play the hero against the villain in his story. I asked Gabriel if he was alive and but it was over before I could get an answer.”

 

“What about Michael? He’s still in the cage. Rowena can spring him like she did Lucifer,” Dean suggested.

 

Cas spun around to him. “Michael is not an option. He would need a vessel and I believe we are in agreement that you will not allow him to possess you.”

 

“What happened to Adam? I took him down with me,” Sam asked.

 

“Adam’s soul was released to Heaven. I thought you knew that. Neither of you would let your brother remain in Hell. Not after what you both experienced.”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged a guilty glance. “So if it’s true that Gabriel is alive, how the hell are we supposed to bust him out? Ketch calling us means we’re getting set up. He doesn’t do a damn thing from the ‘goodness of his heart’. Probably doesn’t even have one.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Wouldn’t Asmodeus  _ want _ Michael to take down Lucifer?” Sam brought up.

 

Cas shook his head. “He has to know of the other Michael’s plans to come here. Two Michaels in one universe...it would destroy us all. Earth would be the same charred remains we saw in the other world. If there is any truth to Gabriel being alive, we need him on our side, away from Asmodeus’ influence.”

 

“Looks like we’re all clocking back into the family business,” Dean surmised.

 

***

 

Dean and Sam sat hunched over their respective piles of books. They knew how to summon an archangel but if Gabriel was as warded as they suspected, it wouldn’t work. They had sketches of the wardings from Cas’ cell that he produced for them. They were archaic and hard to decipher. They may have to call in Rowena.

 

“How’s it going with Cas?” Sam asked to shift their focus for a bit.

 

Dean shrugged. “Okay, I guess. I mean, not much has changed except for the sleeping arrangements.”

 

“Well, you guys look happy. The uh...sleeping arrangements. You ever done that before?”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Share a bed with someone? I lived with Lisa for a year.” He purposefully skirted Sam’s question.

 

And...bitchface. “You know what I mean. I’ve seen you flirt with guys before but you never let on if it was more than that.”

 

“I never...I mean...I never acted on it. But I guess it’s always been there, the guy thing. Dad was always around then you were there and then I tried the domestic thing. Now it’s like, who cares?”

 

“Dean, you shouldn’t have been made to feel that way. You could have told me any time and it wouldn’t have changed anything between us. If I had known, maybe I wouldn’t have pushed you towards Lisa. You’d have been with Cas instead.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t. I wasn’t ready for that.”

 

“So what changed?”

 

“He died, Sam. I never got the chance to tell him how I felt because I was this insecure, repressed, coward. When I got him back, I thought maybe...and then he kissed me and everything just clicked.”

 

Sam nodded. “Cool.”

 

“What about you? Any latent homosexual tendencies you wanna share?”

 

Sam blushed a little. “You know how college is. I tried pot. Drank too much. Made out with a guy at a party. It was okay but I guess not my thing. Who knows? Maybe there’s somebody out there for me who happens to be a guy. I’m keeping an open mind.”

 

“Good. I hope that person comes along for you. Just, no more demons. And...whoa, Jack. Where are you going with all that paint?” Dean noticed his stepson carrying a box full of spray cans.

 

“Nana Mary and I are testing some of the wards to see if they affect me,” Jack answered.

 

“ _ Nana _ Mary?” Dean was taken aback.

 

“She said to call her that. If the sigils have no effect on me then I can get Uncle Gabriel out of his cell when we go rescue him. Dad won’t be able to touch them and I’m stronger than you guys. Oh, and I can fly.”

 

“This I gotta see.” Dean stood up. Sam followed out of the same curiosity. 

 

Mary had drawn several sigils on the floor of one of their training rooms. They were just large enough for Jack to stand in and none of them showed any signs of her altering them to let him out. Jack set the box of paints down on the floor and practically hopscotched from one to the next with a smile on his face.

 

“See? So far none of them have any effect on me.” He said proudly.

 

Dean crossed his arms. “That’s great but, could these hurt Cas? Drain his grace? I mean, safety first.”

 

“As long as he doesn’t try to enter this room it won’t bother him. It’s all about proximity. And when we’re done I’m breaking all of them,” Mary answered.

 

“I got a floor sander out in the garage. I don’t want a trace left just in case. How many more do you have to go.” Dean walked around the marks. He and Sam still hadn’t a clue what they meant.

 

Mary showed him her copy that Cas had given her. “About a dozen. Castiel won’t be able to assist us but Jack is something special,” she beamed at him.

 

Dean put his arm around his mother and walked them away from where Sam and Jack started in on new sigils. “Nana Mary?”

 

“Please. Even if you and Castiel weren’t together, I consider him one of my boys. And Jack...he’s so much like him. There’s this sweetness that balances the strength. I spent time with Lucifer. Any trace of compassion was quickly snuffed out. One second he takes out a hunter who was coming after me and the next he’s telling Michael to torture me instead.” Mary’s expression darkened. “Jack told me what happened. He feels terrible. He feels bad for letting you down when you just started believing in him. All he wants is to be a good person and make his family proud. It’s all any of us want, I suppose.”

 

“Yeah. I wanted to hate him. Blamed him for Cas being...gone. But he’s just a kid. Didn’t ask for Lucifer to knock up his mom or to be an orphan left on our doorstep. I was already considering him family before Cas came back. Now I’m kinda like his stepdad or something. I don’t feel right using him to get to Gabriel.”

 

“You think I don’t feel the same way about my boys? But it’s the job. All we can do is prepare and take as few risks as possible. They don’t know what Jack is capable of. They want to use his power. We’re nurturing his compassion and sense of doing the right thing. He wants to have a part in this. Don’t you want him going in with as much information as possible?”

 

“You’re right. Damnit. I gotta call Rowena. If anybody knows what kind of magic Asmodeus is using, she will.”

 

***

 

“Let’s go over how this benefits me again, petal?” Rowena’s voice lilted after her sip of tea.

 

“If it really is Gabriel, he can take out Lucifer for good with an archangel blade. Isn’t that what you want? Lucifer in the Empty?” Dean poured some brandy from his flask into his tea then passed it to Rowena’s outstretched hand.

 

“And all I have to do is tell you what the sigils mean and if possible, how to nullify them?”

 

“That’s all. Don’t even have to leave the bunker. I wouldn’t ask for your help if there was another way. You wanted out.”

 

“Oh, aye. But I want Lucifer dead above all. Tell me, are the rumors true? You and the angel? Shagging like rabbits?”

 

“Something like that. There’s talk?”

 

Rowena grinned. “I’m not one for idle gossip, dear. However, one can only hear it enough times...if only my son had lived to see the day…” she lamented with a heavy sigh.

 

“I never asked Crowley to sacrifice himself. In a twisted way, he was one of my best friends. When he wasn’t trying to kill me. I miss him,” Dean admitted.

 

“He was quite fond of you, probably more so than of me. It pains me that he made a martyr of himself, but...what’s bye is bye. Never thought there was an ounce of altruism in him.”

 

Dean nodded. He pushed the folder with Cas’ drawings across the table to her. She opened it and her face fell.

 

“The bloody coven,” she spat. “This magic, I can break it now that I’m free of my binds. An archangel should be able to undo this, or an entire garrison of seraphs. I’m afraid there’s more holding this Gabriel. You can free him from his prison, but his powers must be bound tighter than mine.”

 

“If we get him back here, would you take a look? See if the spell you used on yourself can undo what they did to him?”

 

“You still have this place warded?”

 

“Cas modified it to let Gabriel in. And you. Everything else is strictly human.”

 

“Then I should probably stay. If Asmodeus knows someone can unbind his secret weapon besides him, he won’t hesitate to come for me. Recovering from torturous death takes time we don’t have the luxury of.”

 

“It ain’t the Ritz.”

 

“Nonsense. I can make myself quite comfortable.”

 

“Welcome to Casa Winchester.”

 

***

 

Dean pulled into a spot a couple streets over from their entrance to Hell. He didn’t know if the kid needed it or not but he handed him a Red Bull anyway. May as well crank him to eleven since they were walking into a trap. He’d warned his mother that Ketch was still alive so she said she’d make sure he was dead this time if she had to cut off his head and take it with her.

 

He was more worried about Sam. Dean could tell his brother was desperately trying to keep it together. His late night chats with Rowena seemed to help him in a way his family couldn’t. She and Cas hung back at the bunker, preparing to care for an injured Gabriel. Sam steeled himself before getting out of the car.

 

Working with Mary, Jack had discovered another trick he could pull. He could activate sigils carved into his own body without harming himself. His blast radius could take out a room full of demons if they got overwhelmed. Dean and Cas both asked him to only use it as a last resort.

 

Dean got out his phone. “Hey. We’re uh...about to storm the castle. Just wanted to say...you know...I love you. And I’m gonna come home soon.” He owed Cas that much in case something went sideways.

 

There were no demons guarding the entrance. It was meant to give them a false sense of security. Like the Winchesters were buying that for a minute. They gave silent signals to one another to get in their offensive formation. The pack of hunters weren’t attacked until they reached the throne.

 

“How rude of you, Dean Winchester. In polite society one would give notice before making a social call. I’m afraid your angel is no longer here.” Asmodeus spoke from Crowley’s former chair.

 

“My angel is keeping the home fires burning, so to speak. But it seems he left something behind and we’re here to pick it up for him. Don’t suppose you’d be a real peach and tell me where you got Gabriel stashed? What can I say, Cas misses his big brother. You know, the one who’s not a genocidal psychopath?” Dean stepped forward.

 

“I believe you were misinformed. Now, why don’t you leave the nephilim with me and mosey on out? Unharmed, of course,” Asmodeus offered.

 

Dean grinned. “You see, that’s not gonna happen. My boy here, not a fan. You already rubbed him the wrong way before you kidnapped his dad. He’s a little pissed off. You know, teenagers, hormones, powers of biblical proportions…”

 

_ “Your _ boy, you say?”

 

“Yeah,  _ mine. _ I asked nicely once. Where’s Gabriel?” Dean stared him down. He threw a quick hand signal to let them know the fight was on. 

 

Asmodeus rose, but before he could pull any of his parlour tricks, Sam threw down the hex bag Rowena gave him and called out the Gaelic command. It was only good for buying a few seconds but enough for Jack to burn sigils into Asmodeus’ flesh. Mary and Dean went to work dispatching demons with their angel blades. 

 

“Last chance, Asshat. Gabriel.” Dean sneered over the crumpled Prince of Hell.

 

“This way,” Ketch called out. Mary’s head turned sharply to his voice. 

 

Dean drove his angel blade under Asmodeus’ chin and up into his skull. Light crackled in his mouth and eyes before Dean pulled it back. “That’s for Cas you sonofabitch.” He let the body fall limp to the floor.

 

The heavy iron door was covered in the same sigils Cas had shown them. Jack stepped to the front of them and placed his hands on it. His eyes shone gold as the markings sparked bright and fizzled out. Sam and Dean managed to get it open.

 

The prisoner was a nightmarish sight. He was filthy, covered in dried blood, sweat, and grime. His body was covered in tatters of clothes. When he lifted his head, the sparkle was gone from his once amber eyes and his lips were sewn together. Dean thought he might be sick.

 

Sam ignored the flinch from Gabriel and scooped him up. “Jack, take us back to the bunker.”

 

“Well, that went well. I suppose you’d also like the archangel blade Asmodeus procured?” Ketch looked smug.

 

“Always buying yourself more time, Ketch. Cough it up. I ain’t laying a hand on you. I got more important family stuff to deal with,” Dean told him.

 

“You  _ do _ seem to be a man of your word. Very well.” Ketch led them to the vault. Mary stood outside in case the bastard decided to lock them in. 

 

“Looks legit,” Dean looked in the box. “Thanks for the lead. Be seeing you, Ketch.”

 

Mary had the Colt tucked in the back of her jeans. “Not so fast.” She fired into his thigh were the resurrection spell would be, breaking it. “This time you stay dead.” Another shot rang out and a wisp of smoke curled up from the hole between his eyes. Mary unsheathed the machete strapped to her thigh and sliced through Ketch’s neck like butter.

 

“Light him up, Dean.” She brushed past with her fingers curled in the hair of the severed head. Dean pulled out a canister of salt and some lighter fluid.

 

“Adios,” he said nonchalantly as he threw down the matches.

 

In the car, Mary shook her head. “I can’t believe I slept with that guy.”

 

“You what?”

 

“It was a one time thing,” she brushed off.

 

“Hell of a breakup,” Dean cast a glance in the rearview mirror at the green cooler. Not the first head left on ice in there.

 

***

 

Cas rushed to see Gabriel when Jack landed back in the bunker. He gave a worried look to Sam. “Dean?”

 

“Him and Mom are fine, Cas. Could you go run a bath? We need to get Gabriel cleaned up and checked out.”

 

“Of course, Sam.” His brother was passed out in Sam’s arms. He looked so small and fragile. 

He went to the interrogation room that housed the large tubs for ice baths. Dean had renamed it the spa since he and Sam used it for hot Epsom salt soaks. He doubted Gabriel would want that. Instead Rowena followed him and put healing herbs and oils in.

 

Sam brought Gabriel down and Cas cut away the remnants of his clothes. He was gently eased into the water where Sam and Cas washed Gabriel’s hair while Rowena tended to his lower half. As grime was scrubbed away they saw all the scars on Gabriel’s body.

 

Tears welled up in Cas’ eyes for his fallen brother. He was just a shadow of his former self. Somehow seeing him in that state was worse than believing he was dead.

 

“Cas? We got this. If you need a minute,” Sam offered. “You take care of my brother. Let me take care of yours.”

 

Cas nodded and backed away. He called Dean.

 

“ _ Just about to call you. We’re out. Got the archangel blade. Got Ketch’s head in the cooler. How’s Gabe?” _

 

“Not well, Dean. Sam and Rowena are getting him cleaned up. He’s covered in scars. His lips are…”

 

_ “I know, babe. I saw. I’m sorry you gotta see him like that. I know you guys weren’t close but...he’s your brother. So I get it. We’re gonna be home in a few hours. You gonna be okay till we get there?” _

 

Cas sighed. “Yes. I just...I needed to hear your voice. I love you.”

 

_ “Love you too, Cas. You call me if you need me, but I’ll check in when we stop for gas. Okay?” _

 

“Okay, Dean. Thank you.”

 

He felt a little better knowing his beloved was safe and on his way home. He stepped back into the spa to hear Rowena speaking gently to Gabriel.

 

“Poor lamb. I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through. But we’ll get you right as rain. Me, Samuel, Castiel. You’re going to need some rest, dear. Unbinding your power packs a wallop. I should know.” She healed the fresh wounds. 

 

Sam worked as delicately as he could to cut and remove the stitches in Gabriel’s mouth. The broken angel was still unconscious but managed to whimper. Sam shushed him and then set about trimming his shaggy hair and shaving his scruff. When they were done he lifted Gabriel out and Rowena covered him in soft towels.

 

“I’ll take him to my room, watch over him. You and Jack can take turns healing him. Maybe he’ll be with it enough to talk in the morning,” Sam told Cas.

 

“After what he’s been through, he may not wish to speak of it anytime soon. He may be unable to after the...physical trauma.”

 

“We’ll give him all the time he needs. I get it. I do. It’s been years for me and I still don’t really talk about it. What happened to me...it’s probably just the tip of the iceberg compared to what Gabe went through. And Rowena...look, I know how you feel about her and you have every right to. But she gets it, too. Dean barely even likes the guy but he would do anything in the world to help him for you.”

 

“I appreciate this, Sam. From everyone. Gabriel and I...I want him in my life. For so long I was angry at him for leaving. I felt abandoned. I didn’t understand that he was doing the right thing, and that I was following in his footsteps. Going against our Father...I need to make things right with him.”

 

Sam’s eyes glistened. “You and Dean are a perfect match, you know that?”

 

***

 

“Cas?” Dean called into their room. He set his bag down on the floor and went to the man curled up in their bed. “You okay?”

 

Cas stayed with his back turned to him. “No.”

 

“Oh, babe. I’m sorry. What can I do?” Dean laid down behind him. He started rubbing his back through the wrinkled dress shirt Cas was still wearing. He leaned forward to kiss his neck.

 

“You rescued Gabriel. You came home to me. Can you just...just hold me?”

 

“Of course, sweetheart. Come ‘ere.” Dean took him in his arms. “You know, if you want, we can play kickball with Ketch’s head. Mom’s not sure what she wants to do with it yet.”

 

“She took his head?

 

“Salted and burned his body after she capped his resurrection charm, too. He ain’t coming back from this one.”

 

“Good. I never particularly cared for him. Especially the way he looked at you.”

 

Dean laughed. “You were jealous? Like I’d ever go for him. It’s just you, Cas. Only you. He  _ did _ nail my Mom though. Guess I’m the one that got the great taste in men.”

 

Cas snuggled into Dean. He was tired. There was so much work ahead of them. He just wanted the world to stop for a moment while he basked in the warmth of Dean’s touch. Another night they would have made love. Tonight it was enough to be comforted by an embrace.

 

***

 

Jack had been using his grace to supplement Rowena’s magic to heal Gabriel. All the superficial wounds were gone. The scars of sigils would leave him once Rowena completed the spell to break his bonds. She insisted it would be a while before he had the strength to withstand it. Sam sat vigil over Gabriel through the night, wiping sweat from his brow when he showed distress. 

 

Sam must have fallen asleep at some point because he was awakened by a sharp blow to his face. He reeled then put up his hands in defense. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s Sam. Sam Winchester. You’re safe.”

 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice was hoarse from years of disuse. His hand went to his mouth. The stitches were gone.

 

“You were pretty out of it last night. We came to bust you out. You’ve had a witch and a nephilim healing you. Still got a ways to go, though.”

 

Gabriel inspected himself. He had on sweats and a tee shirt. Clean. His hair had been washed and cut. He could still see the scars on his arms but he didn’t feel as sore. He tried to summon his grace but it was still blocked. “Asmodeus?” He croaked.

 

“Yeah. Dean took care of him. Took out Ketch, too. If you know who he was.”

 

“Nephilim?”

 

“Jack. He’s technically Lucifer’s son but really, he’s more Cas and Dean’s. The wards didn’t affect him so he was the one to do the heavy lifting and fly you back here.”

 

“Cassie and Dean?”

 

“Yep. Finally hooked up. Took ‘em long enough. And our Mom is here, too. Back from the dead courtesy of your aunt Amara. Don’t worry. She made up with Chuck. There’s a lot for us to catch you up on. We have time. Don’t want you to rush.”

 

Gabriel nodded. He was in no hurry to hash out the past eight earth years. In Hell...it was closer to a thousand. Hidden away so deep the King himself hadn’t a clue what treasure was buried there. Asmodeus had plans for him. 

 

Sam tentatively reached out to him. He flinched and Sam retracted. “Sorry. I’ll be more careful. You want me to bring you something to eat? Without your grace...I’m sorry. Shouldn’t have brought that up.”

 

Gabriel waved it off. “Something sweet?”

 

“You got it.”

 

Gabriel took in his surroundings when Sam left. He was in a bedroom. Sam’s bedroom. The flannel shirts hanging from the hook were too large for Dean. There were chairs by the bed where he’d been watched over. There were books and ingredients for spells on the desk. Powerful, ancient stuff. Must be one hell of a witch on the Winchester payroll. He was startled by the knock at the door frame. Sam had thankfully left the door open.

 

“Gabriel? You’re awake.” Cas stepped closer to him. He lifted his arms to offer a hug but quickly dropped them when he saw the panicked look in his brother’s eyes. “My apologies. I’m just so relieved you’re alive.”

 

“Barely. Where are we?”

 

“Home. Well, the home I share with my family. Extended to you, of course. Sam offered to let you stay in his room but we can make up one of your own. It turns out that Sam and Dean are legacies of the Men of Letters. They inherited a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. It’s warded. Safe. You’re safe with us.”

 

“You got married.”

 

Cas smiled. Sam must have told him. “In a manner of speaking, yes. We are mates.  I’m happy.”

 

“Good. You deserve it.”

 

Cas made note of his brother’s brief responses. “I want you here, Gabriel. Not as an archangel, not as a weapon. As my brother. This could be your home, too. If you want it.”

 

“Baby bro. Taking care of me. Thanks.”

 

“I’ve grown close to Sam. I consider him a brother. I realize that I spent too much time...I had no right to resent you. I came to admire you too late and for that I’m truly sorry.”

 

“I admired  _ you _ too late. You were the strong one. I ran and you faced down the old man. Saved the world.”

 

“You came back when it mattered. You stood with us when we had the most to stand for. You gave us the literal key to stopping the apocalypse. You faced Lucifer. You survived...you survived.”

 

Gabriel sat back down on Sam’s bed and leaned forward with his head between his knees. “Survived. Yeah.”

 

Castiel silently admonished himself. “You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.” 

 

Sam interrupted with a tray for Gabriel. “Dean made pancakes. I drown them in syrup. And some coffee. Well, coffee colored sugar water.”

 

“Thanks, Sammich.” Gabriel sat back to eat. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d tasted real food. Not like he’d needed it. He had just a pulse of grace to sustain him and nothing more. He couldn’t even return to Heaven.

 

Castiel gave them both a curt nod and backed out of the room. He didn’t feel like he’d helped the situation at all. Nevertheless, he would try again later after his brother was nourished and more rested.

 

***

 

Gabriel declined the offer of his own room for the time being. He’d been alone, isolated, for far too long. He wasn’t ready for the family atmosphere yet either. He stayed in Sam’s room, content to have a roommate. Sam slept almost as sporadically as he did.

 

He was having another violent night terror. He thrashed against Sam until he felt himself restrained.

 

“Gabe! Gabe! Wake up! You’re gonna hurt us both." Sam held Gabriel close to him. “It’s okay. Shh...you’re safe. I got you.” He rocked them both on the bed until Gabriel stopped fighting. “Okay. Just breathe. Nice and slow.” Sam continued to talk him down.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Hey, man. You with me?” Sam loosened his grip so Gabriel could right himself.

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Thanks.”

 

Sam reached for his hand in a comforting gesture. “I know my way around night terrors. And panic attacks. I’m here for you, Gabe. Nobody expects you to just bounce back from this. Me? Dean? We never took the time to process what happened to us and you know what kind of messed up we are. We don’t want that for you. Cas especially. He wants his brother. To  _ be _ a brother.”

 

“Did you ever talk about it?”

 

“I tried. Of all people it’s Rowena who’s helped me. But some things...some things I still can’t bring myself to say.”

 

“You can tell me. I won’t judge you. Only if you want to.”

 

In that moment Sam made a life-altering decision. If he could open up to Gabriel, maybe Gabe would trust him enough to open up, too. “I was raped, Gabe. After the physical and psychological torture, he crossed the line into some messed up shit. He did things to me. Made me do things to Michael that he couldn’t. Tried to convince me that I enjoyed it, that we were the same. I may have darkness in me but that...I could never do that to someone. I could never...hurt someone like that. Even Lucifer. I’d kill him a thousand ways but not  _ that _ .”

 

Gabriel started to cry. “Oh Sambo, I’m so sorry. I never would have led you to the key…”

 

“No.” Sam cut him off. “Jumping in with him was my decision. I stopped an apocalypse. From what I saw of the other place, I did the right thing.”

 

“But at the cost of...I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re the first person I’ve ever said that out loud to. It feels like a huge weight off my chest.” Sam was surprised at how easy it was to let the words come out.

 

“Nobody knows?”

 

“I think Cas does. He let Lucifer possess him and he did his best to keep him away from me. He never pressed me on it.”

 

Gabriel wiped at his eyes. “He didn’t...not that. My grace. He siphoned it off. Cut me, marked me. I couldn’t heal. Put the screws to my head to get spells. Sewed my lips shut when he got what he wanted. Then just left me there. Silence. Not even Angel Radio. I didn’t know if the apocalypse happened. Who was dead. Nothing.”

 

Sam pulled him into a hug and Gabriel let him. “You’re not alone anymore.”

 

“Why are you helping me? I was a total dick to you. I hurt you over and over. Making you think Dean was dead. You should hate me.”

 

“Gabe, I forgave you a long time ago. You stood up for us when it mattered. And then it was too late to tell you.”

 

“I ran again. I tricked Luci. Hid out in Heaven of all places. They’d never look for me there. Then I was summoned and...you know the rest.”

 

“You want me to...you know, hold you? So you can sleep?”

 

“Cuddling? Sure, big guy. Two grown men can platonically cuddle.”

 

“Dude, only one of us is fully grown,” Sam teased. He saw the inkling of a smile on Gabriel’s face.

 

***

 

Rowena stayed with them for weeks. It was safer there and Dean had begun giving her access to the library. She’d done a lot for Gabriel and Sam liked having her around. It would be selfish of him to have somebody and Sam not.

 

“Wanna go for a walk? Get some sun?” Dean asked Gabriel. He’d been venturing out of Sam’s room more lately. 

 

“Your turn to babysit the crazy archangel?”

 

“Nah. Been giving you some space. Everybody else has had some one on one time. Figure we should get the ‘hurt my brother and I’ll kill you’ talk outta the way.”

 

“When you put it that way, sure thing, Dean-o.”

 

Gabriel was nervous about being out of the bunker but Dean assured him Cas had made a safe perimeter with warding. He was a free man again. Time to breathe some fresh air. Dean stayed at his side and walked them around to the little clearing he took Cas to for stargazing. It was just a couple lawn chairs but it was nice.

 

“Cassie loves you. Says you make him happy. You look happy. The kid calls you Pops. You got a good thing here.”

 

“I do. He loves you, too. Not the ‘because Dad said get along’ type either. He’s different now.”

 

“Guess I got you and Sam to thank for pulling that stick out of his ass.”

 

“All I had to do was listen. He had doubts. I told him it was okay. Probably the first real friend the guy ever had. Took him awhile to warm up to Sam but now...he’s the best thing to ever happen to us.”

 

Gabriel nodded. “Sam talks to me. I talk to Sam.”

 

“Good. That’s good. He tried to tell me some stuff. I uh...I’m not ready to hear it.”

 

“You did some time in the clink, too, my friend. You talk to Cassie about it?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Didn’t need to. He was there.”

 

“I think Sam wants to tell you what happened. And I suspect you have an idea. Not pushing. Just an observation.”

 

Dean tensed. “If I hear it, out loud? Makes it real. No more plausible deniability. And that’s hard for me. All my life it’s been my job to protect Sammy. I wasn’t there when he needed protecting the most.”

 

“So? You get to be there on the other side of it. Help him heal. That’s a wound that doesn’t ever fully close. Know what I mean, kiddo?”

 

“All too well, Gabe.”

 

“Wanna talk to me? Takes my mind off my own trauma to play shrink.”

 

“Not really. It happened. I survived.”

 

“Sam felt relieved to say it.”

 

“I ain’t Sam. Wasn’t my first rodeo. I already got the spiel about it wasn’t my fault. I can be a victim or a survivor. Like I said, I survived.” Dean tried to shrug it off.

 

“Well, Sambo ain’t you, either. He needs empathy. People who get it. As much as me and  _ Sabrina _ in there can relate on the fear factor, you’re the only one in that particular boat.”

 

Dean hung his head. “No. I’m not. Not exactly. Cas filled you in on the big fall, right? He hit the ground human. He was scared, homeless. A reaper dressed herself up like a good Samaritan and offered him a place to sleep. She also made him another offer he didn’t know he had the right to refuse. He’s more upset about the woman the reaper possessed. She didn’t ask for it to happen either. But I didn’t know all that till after I ganked her. She killed him. Got Zeke, well who I thought was Zeke, to bring him back. He told us about it later.”

 

“Shit.”

 

Dean leaned forward in his chair and rested his arms on his legs. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad Sammy’s been opening up to you. Am I gonna need to give you the big brother speech?”

 

Gabriel shook his head this time. “I care about the big guy, I do. But two train wrecks? Come on.”

 

Dean had to laugh. “Have you  _ met _ me and Cas? We’ve fucked up the world almost as many times as we’ve saved it. Just saying...if it goes somewhere...you got my blessing or whatever.”

 

“I appreciate that. Brother to brother.”

 

***

 

“You guys wanna ride to Topeka with us?” Dean asked a few weeks later. Sam and Gabriel were just casually reading in the library. 

 

“What’s in Topeka?” Sam asked.

 

Dean put his hands in his pockets and shuffled a little. “A bar. A  _ gay _ bar, okay? I wanna take Cas dancing and Donny’s ain’t exactly the place for two dudes to do that. And you guys need to get out, so...you in?”

 

Sam shrugged. “I’m in. Bar’s a bar, right? Gabe?”

 

He’d been making small trips out. Sam took him to a film festival. Mary took him to a sporting goods store. He drove Jack into town for ice cream. “Okay. Maybe I’ll have a chance to get in with Mr. Arm Candy.”

 

“Dude, you’re hot. Nobody’s gonna bounce you,” Sam said with a smile. They hopped up to change and came back to find Dean fussing over Cas as usual.

 

“You look fine. Loosen up a little. You’re  _ smokin’  _ hot. You got the sex hair going, the leather jacket. Your ass looks amazing in those jeans. Gonna have to keep my hands on you all night to keep other dudes away from you.”

 

Sam cleared his throat. “So, how’d you hear about this place?”

 

“Charlie. Kinda went there with her once. She needed a wingman. She scored, I got drunk and slept in the Impala.”

 

“Cool. Let’s do this!” Sam said enthusiastically.

 

The drive was pretty much a three hour karaoke session of Dean belting out Zeppelin to the radio. Sam caught little glimpses of Cas grinning and tapping his fingers along with the music.

 

There wasn’t a line. There was just a guy on a barstool inside the door taking the cover charge. Dean paid for him and Cas and Sam was a gentleman, paying for his and Gabriel’s. The atmosphere was like any other bar they usually frequented. They grabbed a table and Gabe ordered something obnoxiously fruity.

 

The action picked up after about an hour. The music was going and instead of half drunk roughnecks and divorcees dancing, same sex couples paired up. Dean stood and pulled a reluctant Cas to his feet. Dean had some moves and it was funny to see Cas try to follow him.

 

“Wanna dance, Gabe?”

 

“What? Me? Yeah, okay.” He was a little dumbfounded but Sam was his friend and the purpose was to have a good time. He found that Sam was actually a pretty good dancer. They stayed on the floor for a couple fast ones and Gabe went to leave when something slow came on. Sam just pulled him in closer. “What’re we doing here, Samsquatch?”

 

“Dancing. Sam leaned down and nuzzled Gabriel's face. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Sam, we...fuck it.” He rose up on his toes to meet Sam’s lips. It was soft and slow, just like the music. Sam’s arms were tight and strong around him. He let himself go in the moment.

 

“I like you, Gabe. I mean...you’re my best friend and if that’s all we are I’ll be okay with it. I just...if there’s something more...I’m not afraid of it.”

 

“I am, kiddo. I’ve been around since the dawn of time. I never let myself get too close. I’ve never even had a real friend before. I get scared and I run.”

 

“People I sleep with have a habit of being gruesomely murdered,” Sam countered. “Seriously, there’s like a thirty percent chance of survival rate.”

 

“That’s...not even remotely comforting.”

 

Sam laughed. “What I mean is...I know what I’m getting into and now you know what you’re getting into. If you want.”

 

“I guess we can give this thing a shot. Thirty percent is better than nothing, right?” Gabe lifted to give Sam a quick peck. Their bubble burst when they heard a commotion.

 

Dean was on the offensive, posturing over a man who dared ask Cas if he wanted to dance when he went to grab a couple more drinks from the bar. Sam broke away from Gabe to try to calm the situation.

 

“Dean? We’re here for some fun, remember?” He stood between his brother and the equally posturing offender.

 

“I saw him, Sam. He put something in Cas’ drink. He was gonna...he’s my  _ husband _ , asshole!” Sam held Dean back. 

 

The guy at the door came over. “I’m calling the cops,” he said, cornering the guy at the bar.

 

Sam let go of his brother’s jacket and instead of rage he saw panic in Dean’s eyes. He motioned for Gabe to stay with Cas so he could get Dean outside for some air. “He’s fine. Everything’s fine.”

 

“No it’s not, Sammy! He was gonna drug him and…”

 

“Dean, look at me. You stopped it. We’ll settle the tab and go home.”

 

“Sam…” there were tears in Dean’s eyes. “That’s how it happened to me. The first time.”

 

“The f-first time?”

 

“Somebody roofied me at a bar. I woke up during...I could feel...I couldn’t move or scream. He was long gone by the time I could get up.”

 

“When?”

 

“Stanford. I was flying solo. Dad was in Michigan or somewhere. I don’t remember. I was outside of Atlanta.”

 

“Oh my god, Dean. Why didn’t you call me? Or Dad? Or Bobby?”

 

“And tell them what? That I fucked up and let my guard down? They’d tell me I was lucky it wasn’t a vamp or something that bit me or ganked me.”

 

“Bobby would never have done that.”

 

“Yeah.  _ Now _ I know that. Look, I did what you’re supposed to do. I went to the hospital and got tested and got treatment when all I wanted to do was take a four hour long shower. I gave ‘em my clothes and wore scrubs back to the motel. Switched rooms and drank myself into a blackout locked in the bathroom. I thought I was over it.”

 

“You don’t get over that. But I’m not letting that keep me from moving on anymore. And neither are you. You just called Cas your husband. You’re in a loving, committed relationship. Yeah, this was a trigger. And I’m glad you told me instead of bottling it up. You can talk to me without setting me off.”

 

Dean wiped his nose with his sleeve. “Yeah. Fuck. Sorry I made a scene. You and Gabe looked like you were having a good time.”

 

“Dude! You’re a hero for making a scene. You think that guy wouldn’t have gone after somebody else if you hadn’t called him out?”

 

They saw the flashing blue and red lights. “You the ones called in the attempting drugging?” An officer asked.

 

“Inside. My brother saw him put something in his husband’s drink,” Sam answered. 

 

He waited with Dean until the cops hauled the guy out in cuffs. Cas and Gabe followed and Cas held Dean close. The officer from before approached them. “This guy matches a description we got. If it’s him...it’s a good thing you stopped him. Some homophobic nutjob hits the bars and beats the hell out of victims who can’t fight back. Put two in intensive care.” He turned to Cas. “Your husband saved your life tonight. You got a good one.”

 

“I do, officer. Thank you.” Cas said as politely as he could in that situation. He could sense how shaken Dean still was. “Sam, I think you should take us home now.”

 

“Yeah. Okay. You guys hop in the back.” Sam took the keys from Dean and left the radio off for the long ride. Gabe held his hand.

 

***

 

“You boys are back early. Not your scene?” Mary asked. She was having tea with Rowena.

 

Dean charged past with Cas in tow. He’d done enough talking for one night. Sam and Gabe pulled up chairs.

 

“We  _ were _ having a good time but something happened. Everybody’s okay, just...not a good topic of conversation right now,” Sam explained.

 

“I know that look,” Rowena said. “Leave the boys be, Mary. He’ll have a chat when he’s ready.”

 

“Are he and Cas okay? He seems so...open with him. Was it too much?” Mary was still concerned.

 

“No uh...Dean actually referred to Cas as his husband. They were dancing and being cute. Some guy came looking for trouble and he got it when the cops picked him up.” Sam wasn’t going to elaborate.

 

Gabe cleared his throat. “In lighter news...Sam-a-lam is gonna try making an honest man outta me.”

 

A wicked grin spread across Rowena’s lips behind her teacup. “Why Samuel, I always took you for a ladies’ man.”

 

“Well, never say never, right?” Sam put an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. “I think we should call it a night. At least I am. Come to bed when you’re ready.” He grazed Gabriel’s temple with a kiss.

 

“Gabe, hon...Sam’s not rushing you, is he?” Mary asked after Sam retired to his room.

 

“Sam’s a sweetheart, Mary.” Gabriel helped himself to a slice of coffee cake. “Shouldn’t you be going all Mama Bear on me?”

 

“Now, petal. A mother’s instincts don’t stop at her own brood,” Rowena cooed. “It’s alright to fancy the big lad, but another to feel a sense of...duty. She wants to be sure the affection is indeed mutual. Aye, Mary?”

 

“I love my boys.  _ All _ of you. My grandson...I’m happy if you’re happy. And if you’re not...well, I can smack Sam around for you.”

 

“Sam of all people respects boundaries. I trust him. He even said if I didn’t feel the same way he was still grateful for our friendship. He asked first before he kissed me. He’s one of the good guys. I knew that before my...ordeal. Having a guy like him think of me that way...gets a fella all twitterpated. He’s my Samshine.”

 

Mary and Rowena exchanged knowing smiles. “You just lit up when you said that. I told my babies that angels were watching over them. Now they’re grown men watching over angels.”

 

Gabriel stood to take his leave. “Goodnight, ladies. It’s been a very interesting evening.”

 

***

 

“Dean?” Cas started undressing himself for bed. “Dean?”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. My head’s someplace else right now.” Dean shimmied out of his jeans and went to the dresser for their sleep pants.

 

“I know. I just wish you’d let me be there with you. You called me your husband tonight. I’d like to think it meant you could come to me for comfort when you’re obviously in pain. Tell me how to do that.” Cas reached for him.

 

Dean sank down on his side of the bed. “I dunno, Cas. The thought of someone hurting you...and the stuff that came up with it…”

 

“It happened before Alistair, didn’t it?” Cas tried to soften his tone.

 

“It did. And I thought it was dead and buried. It happened. I’m still here. I’ve got this great guy who loves me. I got a couple awesome kids. My life is aces, man. So why does it hurt so fucking much? It was twenty years ago.”

 

Cas sat beside him with both arms around him. “Please tell me what happened.”

 

“I was just a dumb kid. Sammy was gone away to school. Dad was pissy so he took off on his own. I went my own way. Wasn’t looking for any trouble. Just wanted a couple drinks, maybe hustle a little pool. This guy comes over, chats me up. A little flirty but I was used to it. I was...pretty. Not handsome,  _ pretty _ .

 

“I was gonna finish my drink and politely turn down whatever he was gonna offer. He slipped something in it because the room started spinning and it was lights out. I don’t know how long I was down but when I came to I was in my motel room. Must’ve fished the key out of my pocket. I was on my stomach and I…” Dean started to break. “I couldn’t move. I couldn’t scream or fight him off. I could feel him...inside me.”

 

Dean started sobbing and Castiel held him tighter. “I’d never...never done that. He just grunted and took. When he finished I was halfway hoping he’d just kill me. If I was dead I wouldn’t have to live with it. Nobody would have to know. I’d be another John Doe in Potter’s field.”

 

Cas pulled Dean into his lap to gently rock him.

 

“He left. He just left me there. Pants around my ankles. Jizz all over me. Blood, too. When I could move again I pulled up my pants and just sat there. Finally I made myself go to the hospital. I cried the whole time. Cops came. I gave a fake name, though. Got tested and treated. Never told anybody outside of that hospital what happened until tonight. When I thought it could happen to you. And I couldn’t...I  _ can’t  _ live with you going through that. Not when I could stop it.”

 

“You  _ did _ stop it. You stopped a human monster from hurting me and likely others. I wish I could take that pain from you, Dean. But I understand that it makes you who you are. The man I love.”

 

Dean sniffled and let Cas baby him a little. He’d never shown that vulnerability to anyone, even Sam. He’d never gotten the proper comfort from another person, only the temporary closeness from flings. “I meant it. The husband thing.”

 

“I know. And I intend to honor that in every way.”

 

“Can you just keep holding onto me tonight?”

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

***

 

Sam was still awake but comfortably in bed when Gabriel joined him. They had spent very few nights apart for the span of months. Sam was always there to help him through the nightmares.

 

“He finally talked to me,” Sam said when Gabriel snuggled against him.

 

“Good. You both needed that.”

 

“Sometimes I wish I could go back. Never leave for Stanford. We’d all have been on a hunt together or just me and Dean. Jess never would have met me and still be alive. Dean never would have been assaulted.”

 

“But would you both still have ended up here? Would you have warm bodies in your bed and your Mom just down the hall?

 

“Probably not. That’s why it only creeps in my head sometimes. I think about all the pain and the loss and then...my brother is finally settled down. I get to know who my mother is. I met you. And maybe we’ll have what they do someday.”

 

Gabe propped himself up on his arm. “You need to know this isn’t some freaky Stockholm thing. You gave me a choice tonight. I think I made the right one. And even after Rowena whammies the grace cock block off me, I’m gonna choose you again.”

 

“I’d never think that of you, Gabe. Even without your grace or powers, you’re still one of the strongest people I’ll ever know. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re a man or an archangel. What matters is right here.”

 

“No place else I’d rather be.”

 

***

 

“Why don’t things I kill stay dead?” Lucifer whined.

 

“Maybe you’re not as good at poking your blade as you think.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. 

 

“Funny. Yeah. Funny guy. Missed that. Not. So you’re the Winchester’s Holy Hand Grenade? They went deep on the bench this time.”

 

“And you...not so funny. Didn’t miss that at all.” Gabriel took his stance against his brother. “Witty batter is more my thing.”

 

Lucifer summoned his own archangel blade. Then he decided to fight dirty. “Oh Sammykins. Come on out, buddy. I know you’re lurking.” He used his power to pull the younger Winchester to him. He saw Gabriel’s expression change. “Well, well. Look who went after my sloppy seconds.”

 

Gabriel’s warm, whiskey eyes flashed icy blue. “You sick fuck! I know what you did to him. But you know what? He survived you. He didn’t let you break him. He lived and he fought and he gets to feel real love. That’s something you’ll never have. My dear nephew? Calls Dean and Cassie his fathers. He despises you. And if he knew what you did to his beloved Uncle Sammy? Well...another couple million years in the Pit would look like a Sandals resort.”

 

Lucifer felt his throat closing. Rowena was levitating towards him, purple electricity crackling around her and glowing like hellfire in her eyes. “Another blast from the past?” he choked out.

 

Sam freed himself from Lucifer’s grip. He took the archangel blade and slit Lucifer’s throat. Blue grace oozed from the wound. Some of Rowena’s magic wrapped around him like a python, squeezing and crushing.

 

“How’s it feel to be bound, Lucifer?” she spat at him. 

 

Lucifer found himself surrounded. “ _ Et tu, Brutus?” _ he aimed at Castiel.

 

The seraph circled around him and ran his blade through Lucifer’s back, crippling him. Cas withdrew it, flipped it in his hand, and passed it off to his husband. Dean ran it through where Lucifer’s heart would be. “That’s for Cas.”

 

Lucifer was on his knees. He saw his son glower at him from above. “Jack? Please? Don’t let them do this,” he pleaded.

 

“You’re nothing to me. Castiel? Dean? They are my fathers. They protected me. Taught me what family and love meant. I’m Jack Kline Winchester and you’re just the man who hurt my mother.” Jack started throwing punches until Dean pulled him back.

 

“Remember me, sweetheart” Mary slipped the Enochian brass knuckles over her fingers. She got in a few good licks, feeling bone crunch and splinter.

 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand and placed it with his on the archangel blade for the killing blow. Gabriel had the power but Sam deserved to be the one to finally end him. The light was almost blinding, leaving only a broken body with multiple wing patterns charred into the floor and walls. 

 

“We did it, Samshine. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Gabriel let the big man drape himself over his shorter stature. The rest of the family gathered around them, holding each other.

 

“So, looks like the keys to the kingdom go to you, Gabe,” Dean said.

 

“Oh hell no! My place is with you guys. Hey, you!” Gabriel called to the cowering Sister Jo. “You were the VP, right?”

 

“I was,” she replied. She was afraid she’d be next.

 

“Consider this a promotion. Now flap your happy ass back upstairs.” Gabriel dismissed her. “What? The new God can’t be a woman?”

 

“She backed Lucifer,” Dean argued.

 

“She  _ used  _ Luci. She’s a go-getter. Never was happy with the system. I think it’ll work,” Gabriel shrugged. “Now who wants ice cream?”

 

Sam nudged Dean’s shoulder. “This is way bigger than when you killed Hitler.”

 

“Dude. Come on, even Lucifer hated Hitler. Hitler was the bigger kill. And I killed Death.”

 

“You killed  _ a  _ Death. Billie is the new Death.”

 

“And Dad left the fate of the world to those two idiots,” Gabe said under his breath to Cas.

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “At least they’re  _ our _ idiots.”

 

“Amen to that, baby bro.”


End file.
